


All That Is Gold...

by Vixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixie/pseuds/Vixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's taking a midnight stroll around the lake when she overhears a memory charm. When she investigates, she finds an unconscious first-year and a solid gold statue of a Slytherin boy...<br/>Things get pretty rough for the first-year, Sapphire Smith, when the school get word that she might have turned somebody into gold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Gold...

**Author's Note:**

> Though I set an archive warning for underage rape/noncon, it's never seen, nor confirmed. It's implied, and Luna assumes that's the case, but it is not mentioned explicitly. I'm not on board with that kind of stuff, but it was unfortunately necessary for the story, so I made it as vague as possible.  
> As such, this fic is

“It’s peaceful here. Tranquil,” Luna Lovegood remarked, to no-one in particular. She’d once idly  considered describing herself as ‘periodically loquacious’, but had settled on ‘selectively taciturn’; it sounded more accurate by far. Unique too.

It was fast approaching midnight – Not the time, you understand, but when the moon hits its apex in the night sky – and the light of the milky-white gibbous moon high overhead shone down over Hogwarts, reflected on the black waters of the Great Lake like the iris of a great eye.

Luna sat by the shore of the lake alone, as she often did. Where other students may sneak out of their dormitories at night to cause mischief, duel, or see their significant other(s), Luna Lovegood simply liked to walk down to the lake and listen to the moon, silence, and the sounds of any wildlife which might happen to be nearby.

The night air was still, as if hushed by the students’ candles being hastily blown out, and the October air was surprisingly pleasant on her skin. In the privacy of her own thoughts - a place she spent rather a lot of time - she pondered the fact that the entrance hall’s doors didn’t lock at night.

“Perhaps they don’t really mind students going for midnight strolls on the grounds,” she mused, and catching onto a passing thought; “I could paint this scene, you know.”

She stood up with a yawn and a stretch, wrapped her ebony cloak about her and snuggled it for a moment contentedly, before ambling off towards the castle. Filch should be patrolling down in the dungeons at this time of night, so it should be safe. He was an old man who’d been working this job a long time, and his patrols were routine as clockwork. At first she’d been caught a few times, but now she had his routine down.

More than once she got distracted by beautiful constellations in the night sky; either in beautiful chaos, or delicately placed beauty. The endless intricate patterns seemed to almost move as she marvelled at them, feeling as if the empty void of space itself filled her every being. It was some time before she reached the entrance hall.

 

“ _Obliviate_.”

It was said in an undertone, and some way away, but Luna heard it clear as a bell in the silence, and as she strained her ears, she heard footsteps moving rapidly away. She was just outside of the entrance hall, and it was…

Yes, it was definitely to the left. _Who’d be casting a memory charm in Hogwarts?_ She wondered in the privacy of her own head, picking up the pace and drawing her wand as she hastened towards the disquietude, _In the dead of night too?_

 

“ _Lumos_ ,” she whispered, lighting her wand. She cocked her head curiously as she took in the peculiar, but clearly recently very dramatic scene before her.

A first year girl with platinum blonde hair lay unconscious on the floor, propped up against the wall, her robes ripped. Next to her stood a statue made of solid gold; one Luna had never seen before, and why would it be here? It was a boy who looked mildly surprised in a Hogwarts Slytherin uniform. The air smelled thick and musky with something disgusting.

 

Casually moving to kneel by the girl, she tried to shake her awake. It was remarkably effective, because she jerked awake and flailed wildly, opening her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again, and was clearly panicking further as she looked down at her tattered uniform. Luna raised her wand, “ _Finite Incantatem_ ”

The girl blinked and stared incredulously, rubbing her head. “W-where am I? Who are you?”

“My name is Luna Lovegood, a third year. You’re on the Hogwarts grounds, outside, sometime around midnight,” she said, then frowned, “You haven’t any wimples near you; are you okay?”

The girl’s brow also furrowed in response, “Wimple?” she queried as she tried to sit up, but winced, “Ouch.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m a little… sore.”

“Oh. Where?”

The girl shook her head, her cheeks flushed, then hurried on, eager to change the subject, “My name is Sapphire. Sapphire Smith. I only started at Hogwarts last month.”

Luna sighed.  _There’s no point being shy about it. It’s just your body,_  she thought, but aloud she said, “But your first name was so pretty. I guess we can’t help the names of families that we’re from.”

“Right,” Sapphire agreed, confused, then back to the situation at hand, “What happened?”

Luna paused for a second, unsure how to answer, so while she thought about it, she figured that she may as well keep speaking, “A wimple is an almost invisible creature that is attracted to a witch or wizard’s magical aura,” she explained as she mulled things over, “They go away if you’ve just cast a lot of magic.”

“But I haven’t done any magic. I can barely float a feather. And you didn’t answer what happened,” Sapphire pressed, and then she spotted the statue.

“Wha-?” she began, then shook her head, as if she didn’t want to know, like somebody who had eavesdropped and accidentally ended up privy to an intimate secret they’d rather not know. Perhaps she remembered something after all.

“I don’t know… Let’s get you to the hospital wing if you’re feeling sore, hmm?” Luna mused, making a concerted effort at not prying, much to the obvious relief of young Sapphire. Luna had a good idea of what had happened, but was it better to tell her, or allow her to continue without her memories? She was 11 years old, for goodness sake. How do you tell a young girl that she was assaulted, possibly worse than physically, and then charmed so she wouldn’t remember it? Pretty nasty stuff. Maybe she could tell her over breakfast tomorrow?

Luna glanced down at Sapphire’s robes. Hufflepuff. _Damn_ , she thought to herself, _Maybe I’ll try to catch her in the corridor._

Sapphire was staring at her. “I said that out loud again, didn’t I?” Luna asked, her voice heavy with resignation, “I need to stop doing that…”

 

15 minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, scolding the two students. Luna asked to speak to Madam Pomfrey alone, to which she scowled again and reluctantly agreed.

“I think she was attacked by some Slytherin boys,“ Luna began in hushed tones, when they were in Madam Pomfrey’s office, out of earshot of Sapphire, “There’s a solid gold statue of one of them near where I found her, and she said she sore in a way that made her blush, even though she’s only 11.” she continued, keeping steady eye contact with Madam Pomfrey. It seemed to be making her a little uncomfortable actually, “I heard someone whispering a memory charm as they ran away, and she was silenced when I found her.”

By the time Luna had finished this explanation, Madam Pomfrey was white as her nurses’ uniform, “This is a grave thing indeed, Miss Lovegood.” she whispered, “You go to bed. I can spare some sleeping draught that should keep away any bad dreams tonight. You’d been through an awful lot.”

Luna wanted to stay. She was hardly distressed at all, but knew better than to argue; Madam Pomfrey might scowl again, which Luna felt was to be avoided. Upon reflection, she felt she should have felt a little phased at helping a victim of violent crime, but she couldn’t have helped at the time, seeing as she wasn’t there, so there was no point in feeling guilty nor upset. There was nothing she could do here; and Sapphire didn’t even know her, so it was no surprise that she didn’t want to talk to her. She nodded in agreement.

“And I’d like to you to come see me tomorrow for some counseling,” Madam Pomfrey added, magically pulling out a quill and some parchment from her desk, and scrawled something on it, “Here is a note that will keep you from trouble with Argus.”

 

And she was just at the foot of the staircases leading to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower on the fifth floor, about to begin the walk up to the top, when Peeves floated through the stairs, and shouted, “Out past curfew again, Loony?!”.

Luna’s heart would have caught in her throat, were she anybody else. Now, however, she ignored Peeves as he burst out singing, “Loony Loony Lovegood!”, flipping backflips in the air. She leaned against the wall and waited. Sure enough, precisely four moments later (a moment being exactly ninety seconds), Filch was rounding the corner with Mrs. Norris, and was surprised to see her waiting for him.

“Out of bed again, Lovegood? You won’t get away with it this time,” Filch growled,  “I’ll take you to Mad-eye, I will. He won’t stand for none of this. He remembers it how it used to be. Torturing students and the like. Those were the days,” he reminisced fondly, before glaring at Luna, as if it were she who had taken this one joy from his otherwise meaningless life,“You’re coming with me.”

“Are you sure? I mean I do have this note…” said Luna vaguely in a half-singsong voice, handing it to him, “I’ll be going to bed now. Goodnight Mr Filch. Goodnight Mrs Norris.”

Filch stared at the note, fists clenched, knuckles white, a vein on his head throbbing. He looked at Luna. Then to the note. Luna. Floor. Note. Luna. Mrs Norris. Luna. Nearby painting of a woman, who shrugged. Note. Luna. She wondered if he was going to have an aneurism on the spot or wait until later, but he just groaned as if Christmas had been cancelled, and with a voice laced with venom; as if filled with every ounce of vehement resentment saved up all these years, “Fine. Have a good night, Miss Lovegood,” and stalked away, silent as Mrs Norris.

 

“What is the greatest magic of all?” the eagle doorknocker queried some time later.

Luna pondered this for a second, “Why, an engorgio charm, of course.”

The doorknocker chuckled, “Good answer,” and the door swung open. Luna made her way wearily up to her dormitory, changed for bed, and was asleep before her head hit pillow…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... Maybe.


End file.
